Feliz Cuento De Navidad
by kasumi-chi
Summary: Serán solo dos historias de navidad, pensaba subirlo el 25 , pero no puedo...de todas formas, espero que disfrutéis , el primer cap sera "normal", como lo llamo yo, es decir, que no contiene ni yaoi ni yuri ni hentai. Vamos mas puro que la nieve. El segundo cap, sera yaoi nagusuzu, por favor no sean muy malos, no tengo experiencia en escribir one-shorts. * *
1. Chapter 1

CUENTO DE NAVIDAD

Una noche de navidad lluviosa , una chica de 17 años se dirigía hacia su casa , cuando vio a un chico de su edad sentado en una esquina de la calle sin poder resguardarse de la lluvia. Parecía tener problemas , pues tenía una cara pálida y triste. La chica se acercó lentamente al chico tapándolo con el paraguas. El chico movió su mirada hacia la chica , cuando sus miradas coincidieron , la chica le ofreció su mano gentilmente y el chico aceptó su ayuda siguiéndola hasta su casa.  
Cuando llegaron a su casa la chica le ofreció la ropa que le regalaba su hermano mayor cuando se compraba otra nueva , pero como le quedaban grande nunca las usaba. La chica también le ofreció comida y bebidas calientes. Cuando el chico se cambió de ropa y se sentó a comer, la chica se sentó junto a él intentando acompañarlo y que no se sintiera solo, pero el chico no dijo nada ni reaccionó a su acto. La chica iba a moverse pensando en que le molestaba , pero el chico le cogió el brazo evitando que se moviera de donde estaba. La chica pensó que le sentaría bien la compañía de alguien pues parecía tener el aspecto de que hacía mucho que no le trataban bien. Se quedaron así hasta que se durmieron.  
Al día siguiente cuando el chico se despertó se encontró tumbado en un sofá con una manta puesta. Miró todo el salón intentando recordar donde estaba , y como había llegado hasta allí ,cuando apareció una chica muy guapa con un delantal puesto y un plato de galletas en la mano. Recordó que le había recogido en la calle y le invitó a pasar a su casa y además le estuvo cuidando toda la noche. El chico se levantó del sofá cogiendo su ropa y agradeciéndole lo que había hecho por él. Pero la chica intentó evitar que se marchara agarrándolo del brazo como había hecho él la noche anterior. En ese acto el chico comprendió que quería que se quedara con ella , entonces el chico la abrazo diciéndole que podía seguir cuidando de él todo lo que quisiera. Después de un rato la chica se fue, dejando al chico en su casa. Mientras cogía el metro para poder irse a la universidad recordó que no sabía el nombre del chico ni el el suyo. En la universidad estuvo pensando cual sería el nombre de aquel chico que había recogido y estaba cuidando , y que estaría haciendo en estos momentos, …  
Cuando llegó a su casa se encontró a el chico durmiendo, se acercó a él y le pareció muy guapo. Se quedó mirándolo hasta que se despertó y sus miradas volvieron a conectar, la chica se quedó mirando al chico y él a ella , la chica veía que le miraba con ojos serios , y comprendió que no sentía lo mismo que ella , así que apartó la mirada , y se fue a coger la ropa para el chico. Aunque el chico la seguía mirando con ojos serios y fríos como la primera vez que le vio , como si la mirada de la chica le recordara a algo que le atormentaba en el pasado. El chico apartó la mirada y le preguntó sobre su nombre, la chica se volvió a acordar que no sabía su nombre.  
La chica le dijo que se llamaba Luchia , después le preguntó sobre el suyo . Mark , se llamaba Mark ,el nombre de ese chico perdido a quien pertenecían sus sentimientos era Mark. Luchia sintió un agradable sentimiento al saber su nombre , se sintió extrañamente contenta al descubrirlo. Se sentó junto a él y le dijo que ya no tendría que ir más a la universidad porque tenía vacaciones de invierno , la navidad las fiestas de fin de año que se pasa con los seres queridos. Otros años Luchia pasaba la Navidad sola porque sus padres estaban en Australia por temas de trabajo , su hermano en Roma con su mujer y , ella, se había quedado sola para poder terminar los estudios y poder irse a trabajar junto a sus padres , pero para eso todavía faltaban muchos años. A veces tenía cartas de sus amigos diciéndola que es lo que hacían con su familia. Pero este año era diferente , podía pasar la navidad con este chico.  
Cuanto se lo comentó Mark aceptó pues ya que tuvo problemas ( pero todavía no habían hablado de ello) no tenía inconvenientes en pasar las Navidades con ella , Luchia volvió a sentirse contenta.  
Luchia le propuso ir a comer a un restaurante , porque decía que estar todo el día en casa no sería bueno para él, y que además ,podrían hablar de lo que harán en Navidad. Mark no estaba muy emocionado con la idea pero como vio que Luchia tenía muchas ganas , aceptó. Cuando llegaron al restaurante empezaron a hablar sobre distintas cosas ;que harían en Navidad , que comprarían para comer , como decorarían el árbol, que regalos comprarían,...  
Luchia miró la cara de Mark , tenía una sonrisa agradable , estaba feliz y era la primera vez que le veía así. Mas tarde a Mark le pasó lo mismo , que vio la bonita sonrisa de Luchia y se sintió bien.  
Antes de regresar a casa , a Mark se le ocurrió pasar por una tienda para comprar los adornos para el árbol de Navidad , Luchia estuvo de acuerdo con la idea , así que, lo hicieron. Cuando llegaron a casa comenzaron a colocar los adornos que habían comprado , solo les faltaba la estrella que se colocaba en la punta del árbol , Luchia cogió una escalera para poder llegar , pero cuando la puso ,se resbaló de la escalera y cayó al suelo , pero por suerte Mark la cogió. El corazón de Luchia latía muy rápido , y el de Mark no tanto pero empezó a dar señales de que podía pasar algo entre los dos. Sus labios se empezaron a acercarse cada vez más , y cuando se iban a rozar , de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta. Mark soltó a Luchi para que pudiera abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo apareció una chica muy guapa ,aparentaba tener su misma edad , se dirigió corriendo a donde Mark y , lo besó. Luchia sintió un depresión enorme , como si su querido príncipe ya tuviera princesa, no eran novios ni nada y llevaban poco viviendo juntos, y cabía la posibilidad de que ya tuviera novia , y seguramente sería esa chica , porque era muy guapa, pero le rompió el corazón. Los ojos se le llenaron de agua, iba a echar su primera lágrima cuando de repente , Mark empujó de golpe a la chica que le estaba besando , y eso le sorprendió a las dos , sobre todo a Luchia ,porque debía de empujar a su novia.  
La chica le dijo a Mark que se enteró que le había sucedido , y le preguntó porqué no se fue a vivir con ella en vez de con esa chica, y le intentó volver a besar. Pero Mark le volvió a empujar ,pero esta vez lo hizo más fuerte. Mark le dijo que lo que  
le ocurrió fue por su culpa y que no la quería volver a ver , y que esa chica le había  
cuidado cuando más lo necesitaba. La chica empezó a llorar y se fue corriendo.  
Mark le dijo a Luchia que esa era su ex novia y era la causante de lo que le había sucedido , pero no le contaría lo que le pasó , porque le traían malos recuerdos. Luhia se sintió aliviada al saber que esa chica no era su novia y que le podía tener solo para ella. Luego Mark le dio un abrazo en forma de disculpa y se tumbó en el sofá para dormirse. Pero Luchia le dijo que había preparado una habitación para él para que no estuviera en el sofá, Mark se lo agradeció y se fue a la cama, estaba cansado por lo que le había sucedido.  
Al día siguiente cuando Luchia se levantó para desayunar se encontró a Mark haciendo el desayuno , y le preguntó porqué lo hacía. Mark le dijo que era un agradecimiento por cuidar de él y acogerlo en su casa , cuando no se conocían. Después de desayunar se fueron a comprarle ropa, porque cuando le encontró en la calle no tenía nada , solo la ropa que llevaba puesta, y no podía seguir con la ropa que le mandaba su hermano. Se fueron a varias tiendas , y compraron muchas cosas. Pero cuando volvían hacia casa se encontraron una tienda de regalos , y se acordaron de que cuando se fueron a comprar los adornos no compraron los regalos. Cuando entraron en la tienda Luchia empezó a mirar todo con rapidez para poder elegir lo mejor. Mark en cambio miraba despacio , y con cuidado , de repente se encontró un colgante que era muy bonito, era dorado con letras pequeñitas que indicaban el amor y la Navidad, entonces el pensó que le gustaría mucho a Luchia y le valdría como escusa para devolverle todo lo que le había comprado. Pero no era así no era para devolverle un favor , era que sentía algo paro todavía no lo había descubierto. Cuando los dos terminaron de comprar se fueron a casa para poder ponerlo bajo el árbol. Poro cuando estaban apunto de llegar empezó a nevar , Luchia sonrío mirando a los copos que caían del cielo , y Mark miraba a Luchia , de repente sintió una presión en el pecho , pero duró muy poco. Pero pensó que sería el frío.  
Al día siguiente cuando fueron a abrir los regalos , Luchia le regaló a Mark un copia de la llave , para que se quedaría en su casa un tiempo y no siempre estaría ella para abrirle la puerta, y el se sintió extrañamente contento. Cuando ella abrió su regalo se encontró una joya preciosa , para ella fue el objeto mas especial y bonito que había tenido nunca , le encantaban las joyas y el hecho de que él se lo había regalado le gustaba mucho. Mark cogió el collar y se lo puso , el corazón de Lucha comenzó a latir muy rápido. Cuando Mark se lo puso , y le miró a los ojos tuvo un impulso , y la besó. Mark se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo , pero no se apartó , volvió a sentir la presión en su pecho , pero seguía sin saber que era , y mucho menos porqué la había besado. Cuando terminaron , Luchia se armó de valor y le confesó sus sentimientos. Entonces Mark pensó que tal vez la sensación que sentía en el pecho era amor , y la volvió a besar. Mientras se besaban Luchia recordó el beso que le había dado la chica intentó convencer a Mark para que viviera con ella , Mark le dijo que su estado de ánimo fue culpa suya y que nunca más la quería ver. Pero Mark no le dijo que es lo que le sucedió antes de encontrarle. Cuando se despegaron miró a Mark y , pensó que no importaba lo que le pasó en el pasado , solo debía importarle lo que le estaba pasando ahora , y que podía estar junto a este chico durante todas las Navidades , y a ser posible toda la vida. Estar con la persona a quien amas es lo mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

Dentro de unos dias seria navidad, la academia Alien, ya se habia desecho hace varios meses. Un pelirrojo caminava por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma, viendo a todas las perejas, que habia, era normal, ya que era una epoca especial. La nieve caia , y decoraba toda , la ciudad, se suponia que era una epoca para estar alegre , pero para nuestro pelirrojo no era asi. Ya que su querido novio, se había ido a Okinawa para una competicion que tenia, y era mas que probable que no volbiera en todas las navidades. Y eso le deprimia.  
Se sentó en un banco, junto a una peraja , que se estaba poniendo especialmente cariñosa. Naguno suspiro, aparte de deprimido, estaba muy estresado por no poder liberar su tension sexual.  
Se lebantó del banco y se puso a andar, todas la tiendas y calles estaban decorados con decoraciones navideñas. Entró en una tienda, donde hace unas semanas Suzuno le habia dicho que le gustaba algo de ahí. Al entrar, vio a todas las dependientas vestidas de Santa, el verlo se le ocurrio una brillante idea, que igual , al final no le servia para nada, pero se haria perder el tiempo, y estar entretenido. Salío de la tienda y se dirijío a otra.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx

Suzuno se encontraba en el vestuario del estadio, habian acabado el partido, como siempre una victoria aplastante. Se encontraba un poco deprimido, principalmente por el mismo problema por el que Naguno lo estaba. Estarian separados toda la navidad, y eso le destrozaba el corazon. Como a todo el mundo, le gustaba pasar las navidades con sus seres queridos, y en su caso con su querido Naguno.  
Se ató el abrigo, y se puso la buzanda, y salio del estadio, estaba nevando, fue andando asta el hotel en el que estaba alogado, pero no le apetecia nada pedir un taxi, asi que fue andando. Como en Inazuma , las calles y las tiendas, estaban decoradas con decoraciones navideñas, y como era usual de esas epocas del año , estaba nevando.  
Estaba deprimido, no tenia ganas de hacer nada.  
Se acercaba a las tiendas, para que el techo que sobresalia le tapase un poco, y no se mojara tanto. Todo era muy luminoso, muy bonito, pero no habia nada que le que lo vio en una tienda. Un marco para una foto. Era muy simple, pero era algo bonito, podia poner una foto de el y Naguno, para que el pelirrojo siempre se acordara de el.  
Lo compro.  
Pero eso le parecia poca cosa, asi que miró algo más. Lo encontró era un balón de oro, a Naguno siempre le habian gustado ese tipo de cosas, aunque obiamente no era de oro de verdad, pero era bastante caro. Comprar esas cosas , le animó un poco, puede que no pudieran pasar la navidad juntos, pero el resto del año, si lo estaban, y ese era el mejor regalo que le podian dar.  
Salio de la tienda, y mas alegre se dirijío a el hotel, estaba un poco 15 minutos en llegar, pero el camino no se le hizo largo, lo paso pensando en la cara que pondria su querido novio cuando viera el regalo que le haia comprado.  
LLego al hotel, era un buen hotel, y como todos los buenos hoteles ,tenian un segurata,y en este no era diferente. El hombre le saludo al entrar, era bastante amigable, aunque un poco ablador. El primer dia, ya le habia contado toda su vida.  
Subio a su habitacion, dejo las compras en el armario, y al momento sono el telefono. Al parecer era el recepcionista, pidiendole que bajara, que tenia algo que entregarle. Este colgó el telefono, y bajo. Tenía la intencion de bajar en ascensor, ya que estaba en un tercer piso, pero habia mucha gente, asi que decidió bajar por las escaleras.  
Se dirijió hacia la mesa de recepción.  
-Perdone, tengo entendido que me tienen que entregar algo.-dijo Suzuno.  
-Es usted Suzuno Fusuuke, verdad?, -pregunto el recepcionista, a lo que Suzuno solo movió la cabeza ligeramente, dando a entender que si era el.  
-Si, hace poco, nos a llegado un paquete de Inazuma paa usted.-al escuchar eso, auntomaticamente pensó en Haruya, estaba muy emocionado, no todos los días recibia un paquete que su querido novio.  
-Lo manda la señora Suzuno.-continuo hablando el recepcionista, de repente le entró un bajón enorme, eso le pasa por haberse hecho ilusiones antes de terminar de oir todo.  
Coguió el paquete y se dirijío a su habitación, no estaba muy contento, le gustaba recibir cosas de su madre, pero , por una vez, le hibiera gustado que se lo huviera mandado Naguno, pero al fin y al cabo, Haruya no era tan romantico como tara hacer eso.  
-Señor Suzuno, por favor espere un monento, parece que hay otro paquete para usted.  
-Otro paquete?, y de quien es?-pregunto un poco intrigado, realmente no se inaginaba de quien podia ser.  
-Parece que es de un tal Naguno Haruya-dejo el hombre, leyendo la caja. Suzuno, se quedo paralizado, no sabía que pensar, su querido novio le habia mandado un paqute?, retiraba todo lo que habia dicho, Naguno Haruya es el hombre mas romantico que existe en el le calló la caja de las manos. Salió corriendo a cojer el paquete. Pero aunque la idea de abrirlo le tento, intento controlarse, queria abirlo en su cuarto, con más intimidad, porque era de Naguno de quien estabamos hablando.  
Suzuno se ruborizó lebemente, era realmente pervertido.  
Se arrodilloo a cojer la caja que había tirado, y la pueso encima de la de Naguno. Tomo el ascensor, al parecer ya no habia casi gente.  
Entró en su habitación, colocó la caja que le había mandado su madre en la mesilla que habia enfrente de la cama. Y puso la caja de Naguno en la cama. Se quito los zapatos y se sento en la cama. Estaba muy nervioso, que podia ser?. Coguió unas tijeras, para quitar el celo que cerraba la caja, las vlbió a colocar en su sitio,y volvió a mirar a la caja.  
La abrió despacio, lo primero que vió fue una carta. La coguió, y la habrió, era la letra de Haruya:

Mi querido Fuusuke, te echo mucho de menos, sabías,  
me siento muy solo sin poder tocar tu delicado cuerpo  
sin poder oir tu dulce y sexy voz, sin poder oler tu  
dulce aroma. Me siento solo. Paso los días pensando en ti,  
en las noches sueño con tigo, no hay nada que no aga sin  
pensar en ti. Me siento muy angustiado sin poder tocar tu  
cuerpo, sin poder tocar tu pelo, tu cara, tus oidos, tu boca,  
tus tetillas, todo en ti me vuelve loco. No puedo evitar no  
hacer cosas inpuras sin pensar en ti. Mi querido Fusuuke,  
te echo de menos, te regalo esto con el fin de que lo disfrutes,  
se todo lo que te gusta la perversión, y a mi verte acerlo,  
a si que te he comprado lo que puedes ver el la caja, deseo  
con todo mi corazon poder verte con ello puesto.  
Con amor Naguno Haruya.

Suzuno estaba sin abla , era impresionante lo romantico que podia ser Naguno, estaba emocionado, y alavez sorojado, Haruya se tocaba pensando en el, eso le hacia inmensamente feliz, leyo la carta varias veces, estaba muy contento, le encantaba esa faceta del pelirrojo.  
Dejó la carta en la mesilla de noche que tenia a la izquierda, volbió a mirar a la caja, habia un disfraz en ella, estab en bueto en un plastico. Lo sacó del plastico, y pudo ver un traje de Santa para chicas, era muy abierto, casi no tapaba nada, era muy justo y apenas tapaba sus partes. Se enrojeció. En otro plastico vió el gorro de Santa y otra carta.

Mi querido Fusuuke, si estas leyendo esto es que as leido mi  
carta anterior y me as hecho caso. Estoy muy contento. Este  
era el traje del que hablaba, me gustaría verte, pero como  
ya sabes no me gusta esperar. Asi que me gustaría que te sacaras  
fotos con la camara que esta en la caja y me las enviaras  
lo antes posible. Te daria un beso, pero no puedo. Asi que  
sin mas, me despido.  
Naguno Haruya.

Que acababa de leer, queria que le mandara fotos sullas , casi desnudo, que era esto?, bueno...en el fondo estaba contento, estaba empezando a echa en falta las perversiones de su novio. Como decia en la carta, había una camara, pero para su sorpresa habia más cosas, en otro plastico habia encajes, de todos los colores. La mayoria eran negros, luego blancos, rojos, rosas ,azules, verdes, amarillos, violetas, naranjas, de todos los colores. Que pervertido era su novio.  
Pensaba que ya no le quedaban mas regalos pero encontro otra carta con un plastico debajo, primero cojió el plastico, habia un vibrador de color morado. Era vastante grande, y la unica accion que izo fue tocarlo, era vastante grande.  
Luego abrió la carta.  
Hola Suzuno , eres un pervertido sabes, estoy seguro que as  
coguido el vibrador antes que la carta, pues es un ragalo,  
es una sustitución de mi pene, tiene las mismas medidas que el mio,  
espero que lo uses todos los dias. Y espero que te ayan gustado  
todos los regalos.  
Naguno Haruya.

Que carta mas ¿pervertida?,se habia ido todo el romanticismo,lo unico que le proboco esa carta fue que le ayudo a aumentar su ereccion. Que bien le conocia su novio, era igualito al pene de Naguno, grande , largo, gordo...no dudo en unarlo.  
Se quitó la ropa, y se puso delante del espejo. Tenia la ropa que le habia regalado, y pensaba estrenarla.  
Primero se puso el traje de Santa, como habia pensado al principio, le quedaba muy justo, es más , se le veian un poco las nalgas. Pero era culpa de la erección, que hacia que se le lebantara. Luego coguió los encajes blancos, le parecian mejores para esta ocasión.  
Los encajes se agarraban a la ropa con una especie de inperdible. Pero no sabia a que atarlo, volbío a mirar dentro de la caja, para ver si faltaba algo, y asi era, habia unos mini tangas de todos los colores, a juego con los encajes. Coguió las blancas y volbio a el espejo. Se las puso despacio. Era realmente enana, no le tapaba el pene, apenas le tapaba los huevos. Agarro el los encajes a la tanga. Se miro en el espejo, su erección ya era muy notable. Abia un bulto enorme en la parte baja del disfraz, que hacia una mejor visibilidad a sus nalgas, y a los encajes. se sentó en el suelo con las pienas abiertas. De esa forma podia vese todo, desde su cara de lujuria asta la los encajes ó una camara y se saco una foto de todo el cuerpo.  
Dejó la camara a un lado.  
Tomo el vibrador, lo encendio, se movia mucho, de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a bajo. Lo apagó.  
Se empezo a masturbar, al principio despacio, pero luego fue mas rapido,mientras con la otra se tocaba las tetillas. Dejo de masturbarse y se metio dos dedos en el culo, siguio masturbandose con la otra mientras movia sus dedos. Al principio solo metio uno, pero acabo metiendo cuatro. estaba enloqueciendo, asata que se el suelo, y la parte baja de cristal. Pero Suzuno seguia erecto. Se saco otra foto. Esta foto era como la primera, pero seguia con los dedos dentro , y lleno de semen.  
Puso la camara apuntando al espejo. Habia puesto un temporizador que lo sacasría fotos cada cierto tiempo.  
Se dió la buelta, apollando las manos en la pared, dejando una vista muy explicita sobre su culo. Coguió el vibrador por la parte de atras , y metiendoselo de una vez, como lo solía hacer Naguno.  
-A AHH, MMGG AHH..AANNN HA-HARU-decia Suzuno mientras movia frenetricamente las manos para mover el vibrador en un mobimiento de vaiben.  
La camara sacó una foto.  
Se dió la vuelta y abrío las piernas, de esa posicion se podia veer muy bien su expresion de place, los ojos con pequeñas lagrimas que decoraban sus orbes azules.  
La cara con un notable sonrrojo que se notaba mas a la altura de la nariz. Una respiracion ajitada y violenta, que incitaba a darle más. En resumen una vista erotica.  
La camara saco una foto.  
-MMMG-el alvino parecia estar en las ultimas, ya se habia sacado fotos en todas las posiciones que se le ocurrian.  
-AAAAHH MMG HA-HARU-HARU!HARU! Y-YA AAAHH HARU!-junto con un gran gemido y un leve suspiro, el alvino se corrio entre paceres.  
La camara saco otra foto.  
Esta foto era una vision del alvino lleno de semen, todo el traje manchado, le costaría trabajo limpiar todo.  
Con vageza coguió la camara y la apagó, se quedo ahi sentado pensando en lo que estaría haciendo Haruya.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en su cama. Pensando en si Suzuno habia recibido su paquete, y lo más importante, si le haria caso. Porque Suzuno no es precisamente famoso por ser un pervertido, y mas de una vez le había dicho que no a sus juegos pervertidos.  
Coguió el movil, ningun mensage nuevo.  
Encendió el ordenador, entró en su correo, ningun mensage recibido. No miro en el buzón, porque sabía que Suzuno no sería tan idiota de mandar unas fotos de ese nivel por mensagería, que hay mucho pervertido por el mundo.  
Se tumbó en la cama. Giró la cabeza, y en el suelo vió un pequeño paquete, el cual contenia el verdadero regalo de su querido novio.  
Tenía ganas de estar con el, pero no podía.  
De repente llamaron al timpre. Naguno no tenia ganas de lebantarse a si que lo ignoró.  
LLamaron otra vez. Nada. Otra vez. Nada. Otra pelirrojo se estaba cansando. Sono el movil. Lo miro, al parecer era su amigo Aufuro Terumi.  
-Que?  
-Como que que?-dijo este con un tono de enfado-  
-No se, dimelo tu-  
-QUE ME ABRAS LA PUERTA COÑO!-  
-EEE?, eras tu?-  
-Naguno...-  
-Vale voy.-dicho eso colgo el telefono, se levantó de la cama, y se dirijió hacia la puerta, con intención de abrirla.

Habrío la puerta y vió a un rubio tapado asta las orejas, tiritando de frio, e intentando no morir de frio en la puerta de casa de su amigo pelirrojo. Haruya le izo un movimiento con la mano indicandole que podía pasar.  
Se quitó el habrígo, y se sentó en el enorme sofa que estaba en el centro de la sala. Naguno imitó sus movimientos.  
-Ya iba siendo era de que me abrieras-se quejó el rubio.  
-Que pesado eres-  
-Como que pesado, pues si soy tan pesado la proxima vez no te cuento que Suzuno volberá mañana.  
-EE? Como que volberá mañana.?-  
-Lo que as oido.-  
-Pero porque?-  
-Pues la parecer como la victoria del Diamond a sido aplastante, y an decidido de antelación que su equipo será el ganador.-explico tranquilo el Terumi.  
-De verdad?!-  
-No, de metiras-  
Naguno estaba que no cabia en si de alegria. Su querido Fusuke volbería justo para que pasaran juntos las navidades?, esa habia sido la mejor noticia de toda su vida.  
-TERUMI TE QUIERO!-dijo abrazandolo con fuerza.  
-Sueltameee!-  
Al final Aufuro convenció a Naguno de que le soltará. Coguió su abrigo , y se fue, pero no sin antes desearle una feliz navidad a el y a su amante.  
Buscó con la mirada su movil, para llamar a Fushuuke, seguramente el tambien se habria enterado , pero, tenia ganas de ablar con el. Lo encendió, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, vió que tenia un habrió, era de Suzuno.

Mira tu ordenador.

Era simple, pero no llegaba nada a la memoria de Naguno despues de aber recibido tan inmensa noticia. No se imaginaba lo que podia ser. Encendió el ordenador, tardaba un poco en despertarse, y le ponia un poco nervioso. Por fin el ordenador se encendió, entró en su correo lo más rapido que pudo, y efectibamente, tenia un mensage de Suzuno, no habia ningun titulo.  
Lo abrío.  
Lo primero que puddo ver fue la cara de exitación de Fushuuke, eso le puso muy buerro, había muchas fotos eroticas de su novio, y despues de unas 6-7, habia un pequeño mensage, lo leyó.  
Feliz navidad Haru-chan~

De cierta manera, Naguno se habia estremecido de alegría, de que le hubiera hecho caso, y se sentia aun mejor, acordandose de que podrian estar juntos toda la navidad.  
Pero Naguno sabia utilizar muy bien la mercancia valiosa, y esa mercsncia era muy dificil de conseguir, asi qque comu un buen perertido paso toda la tarde ocupado, haciendo algo mas que mirar las imagenes.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxX

-Suzuno-sama, Suzuno-sama!-gritaba con una voz ajitada un peliblanco.  
-Que pasa?-pregunto sin mucho interes el otro peliblanco.  
-Tengo buenas noticias, al parecer, se ha decidido con antelaciÓn que ganaremos todos los partidos, despues de ver nuestras victorias.  
-Y que pasa con eso?-  
-Pues significa que podemos irnos mañana a Inazuma.-dijo Heat muy alegre.  
-QUE!-ooo estaba escuchando bien?, podia volber mañana a Inazuma. Fushuuke no podía expresar la inmensa alegria que sentía.  
Sono el telefono.  
-AGHHH!-grito asustado Suzuno al repentino sonido. Aunque fuera una vonita cancion, para ser exactos, "Coungting Satrs", una bonita cancion. Coguió en telefono para contestar, en lo qu Heat se iva, para divulgar la noticia por sus compañeros.

.

-Quien?-pregunto Suzuno  
-Su-chan!-se oyo una alegre voz, la cual Suzuno reconocio enseguida.  
-A hola Naguno-dijo con un notable sonrrojo en la cara, se acordaba de las fotos que le habia mandado, pero menos mal que Naguno no podia ver atraves del movil.  
-Como que, a hola-dijo haciendo una mala imitacion de Suzuno-que vuelves mañana.!-dijo entusiasmado.  
-Como te as enterado?-  
-Aufuro me lo a dicho-  
-Y como lo sabía el?-  
Y yo que se, se lo habran dicho, o se a metido en algo y se a enterado, que más da, lo importante es que podemos pasar juntos estas navidades, y yo podré disfrutar de ti en 3D,me encantan las fotos, pero prefiero al orijinal.-suzuno se ruborizó bruscamente.  
-Te as puesto rojo Su-cha?-pregunto picaramente Haruya.  
-No-dijo Fushuuke con el mayor normalismo posible.  
-Fushuuke-dijo más serio  
-D-dime?-dijo todabia un poco nervioso  
-Te quiero-le dió un escalofrio, al oir palabras tan serias pero a la vez tan bonitas.  
-Yo tambien te quiero-le dijo sonriando, y podía jurar que Naguno tambien sonrió en aquel momento.

XxXxXXXXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

~ dIa sIGUIENTe~

Fushuuke se encontraba en la parada del auntobus, que es lo que les llevaría a Inazuma. Todos estaban muy emocionados y aledres, ingluso cierto alvino con actitud fria, pero sabia disimularlo bien.  
-Suzuno-sama, no esta emocionado por poder volbera a casa?-pregunto una chica de tamaño bajo.  
-Me uviera gustado poder jugar todos los partidos, ais me sentiria mejor al volber a casa.-dijo sin mirarla mucho.  
-Si claro, se siente mejor cuando se vulbe con todo ganado-dijo esta un poco deanimada. Habeces tenía la sensación de que la odiaba, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, porque su capitan era muy frio con todos, aunque ya todos sabian que les tenía mucho aprecio aunque no lo mostrara, y que se llebaba bien con un numero limitado de personas, cuya cantidad se podía contar con los dedos, y aunque ellos no estubieran ahí dentro, sabian que les quería.  
La chica se metío en el autobus, ya que justo despues de acabar la conbersación llego.  
Todos se metieron, solo faltaba Suzuno. Estaba buscando algo con la mirada, seguramente a alguien, por si quedaba alguien por subir al autobús, ultimas revisiones.  
Como no vió a nadie, se metió en el auntobús. Se sentó en el fondo, donde había menos varullo, para poder descansar un poco. No sabía porque, pero estaba cansado.

Abrió los ojos el autobús estaba parado, veia la gente mirar por la ventana, el imito sus acciones con gran pereza, habia dormido durante todo el viaje. Ya estaban en la estación de autobuses, buscó a Naguno con la mirada, aunque tenía muy pocas esperanzas de que estubiera, ya que su relacion era "secreta", aunque habia gente de ambos equipos que ya lo sabían. Como predijo, el pelirrojo no estaba ahí. Se entristeció un poco, en el fondo le uviera gustado haver visto al pelirrojo, pero enseguida se le pasó.  
Bajó del autobús como todos los demas, y apartir de ahí todos se separaro. Suzuno salió de la estación para buscar un taxi que le llebará a casa. Y lo encontró, un taxi de color negro, con un conductor muy sexy, se hacerco a el siguilosamente y le beso en la comisura de los lavios. Este al principio se sorprendió al no sabes quien era la persona que lo hacia, pero no necesitó abrir los ojos para reconocer a su novio.  
Profundizó el beso, a lo que el peliblanco no le puso pegas, le dejó inspeccionar su boca profundamente.  
Se separaron a falta del aire.  
-A , Haruya.-dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y con un lijero hilito de saliva colgando por el lavio inferior.  
-Suzu-dijo antes de volberle a besar apasionadamente.  
Después de mucho besuqueo, se metieron en el coche, Suzuno estaba ligeramente nervioso, pero no sabía porque, se sentia como en la primera cita que tuvieron, se acuerda bien.

~flash back~

Fue hace un año exactamente, fue Naguno quien se declaro, pero si el no lo hacia, lo haría el. Fushuuke no se sorprendió mucho ante la declaración, porque ya sabia que se gustaban entre si. Se declaró en lo alto de la torre Inazuma, al ponerse el sol, era todo muy bonito, y Suzuno se sentia el hombre más feliz del mundo.  
Naguno intento tirarselo ahí mismo, pero Suzuno se negó completamente, asi que Naguno le insitió. Este al final acabó cediendo, pero debía de reconocer, qe¡ue fue una primera vez muy bonita. Le dolió un poco , pero Naguno pudo manejar bien la situación.

~fin flash back~

-Su-cha-llamo Naguno, sacandole de sus pensamientos.  
-E..EH?¿-  
-Ya hemos llegado-  
-A si claro-dicho eso se bajo del coche. Y entró en casa.  
Los dos se sentaron en el sofa, Suzuno encendió la tele y se pueso a ver una peli. Todo era muy raro, Suzuno actuaba como si se uviese visto ayer mismo, y llevaba una semana fuera. No le parecia bien.  
-Suzuno, estas muy raro, que te pasa?¿  
-A mi?¿..pues...me siento raro  
-En que sentido  
-Nervioso-dijo arruinando la imaginación del pelirrojo.  
-Porqué?¿  
-No lo se.ç-Su-chan-dijo acercandose a el-te quiero mucho  
Fushuuke no dijo nada, solo se dejó llebar por las calidas mannos de su novio, le encantaba el roce de su tubó contra el sofa. Y dejaron que ocurriera lo inevitable, los dos lo sabian, no lo pensaban ocultar.

FIN?¿

-Naguno-dijo Suzuno descansando el cuerpo, estaba cansado despues de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho.  
-Dime  
-Feliz navidad  
-Lo mismo Su-chan  
- Sabes,me encantó la primera carta que me mandaste, era tan...bonita..  
-Si?¿, pues agradecele a Terumi, fue el quien la escribió, escribe bastante bien.  
-Que como que Terumi?¿  
-Le pedi que las escribira  
-ERES UN DESGRACIADO AMANTE ASQUEROSO, YA NO TE QUIERO , TE DEJOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
-QUE?¿! PORQUE?¿, SUZUNO ESPERA  
-NO DEJAME, ME VOY CON TERUMI QUE EL SI QUE ME QUIERE DE VERDAD  
-SUZU-CHANNNNN

Fin...

-ACHUUU-terumi

...Fin.


End file.
